Real life fantasy
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Emma has a lot of fantasies which are uncovered after she returns from the enchanted forest. I started writting this just after Emma and Snow went to the forest. As always I don't own characters, some story lines etc. Property of ABC I think. SWAN QUEEN (just gonna quickly add that this is my first smutty piece, just so you know)
1. The sherrifs diary

I remember how Regina looked at me when I got back from the enchanted forest. Her eyes swept all over me, sure we've had our share of intense gazes but that one was so hungry. I barely stopped myself shivering in anticipation, I have the vague notion that I may have licked my lips, fortunately I doubt Mary-Margaret noticed anything, she's still very naïve.

I can't look at Regina the same as everyone else, perhaps that's because I never knew her as the Evil Queen. To me she's the mother of my son, the woman who is so strong and independent yet needy and vulnerable. She loves Henry, she does what she thinks is right for him and realistically this is all Gold's doing.

But then again maybe I look at Regina in a very different way, especially as I interpret the looks she gives me, even when trying to kill me there's always been something about her that I just can't quite put my finger on. I've known for a while now that maybe I want more of Regina than the intense glares and threats. She's powerful and dangerous and that appeals to me, she's so in charge, so dominant. I want her to take control of me, make me bend to her will, because realistically I find that such a turn on, but at the same time the thought of me dominating her is incredible.

Reasons why I should be with Regina, reminder to self there is more to a person than their body.

She's sexy, but even that word doesn't do her justice.

She's Henry's Mum, and as a fairy tale world, then romance isn't dead and wouldn't it be the most romantic thing if both of Henry's mums got together?

It will piss off Mary-Margaret and David, sure they sent me off in a magic wardrobe for my own good but I still have a right to be annoyed and 28 years of annoying and scandalising them to make up for.

Something tells me she'll be good in bed.

Another thing relating to the fairy tale world is that wouldn't it just be poetic if the saviour "saves" the villain by showing her love again.

True love, ok maybe that's pushing it a bit far at this stage and she had Daniel who was her true love and now she's kind of stuck in the "no one can love me" stage, but she's a different person and I once read about true names and how they can change so maybe if you change then you can get another true love. Or maybe she was never truly in love with him.

I rummaged about my desk; I had hidden my diary at the back of it. I couldn't find it. The only other person who has access to my desk in the sheriff's office is David, now that I'm reinstated as Sherriff. Crap! David's found it! Sure the desk isn't locked but who else would go through the desk? I'd kept my diary at work because I didn't want Mary-Margaret to stumble upon it whilst cleaning. I should have kept it in my car; I didn't because I didn't want Henry to find it. My desk seemed like the best option at the time, but now… I really don't know how David will react when he reads it, because he will read it. I hope he doesn't get as far as the parts about Regina and my, fantasies. Charming would fly into a protective rage and attempt to kill Regina for daring to mess with his daughters feelings. But David… he would sit back and say nothing even if he wasn't happy about it. Combined I have no idea. I don't even know if fairy tale characters are accepting of homosexuality, none of the fairy tales I've ever heard discuss it. And I've looked through Henry's book.

I need to find a way to get my diary back from David before he reads it. I need to get it back so I can continue adding to the perverted fantasies in it. I'm going to get it back before the ball. There's going to be a ball this evening, to celebrate the return of Mary-Margaret and I. Me, being diplomatic for once, told David to invite Regina, although he wasn't too pleased about that, maybe if he's read my diary it will just make it worse. Either way I'm stupidly excited at the thought of seeing Regina all dressed up. I will be making an effort, but only at Mary-Margaret's insistence. A trouser suit, my mothers' displeasure was clear on her face.

By the time the ball arrived I had searched everywhere for David, but had no success finding him or my diary. I'm nervous as I stand in the hall, next to my mother and father as tradition dictates. I kiss the cheeks of people who are acting so differently now but I don't really pay any attention, I want to see Regina. My parents start dancing through the crowds on the dance floor, it's really old fashioned dancing, fairy tale dancing I suppose you could say.

I'm the only one paying attention when Regina arrives. She's simply dressed in black, just a plain black dress that ends just above her knees, it clings to her figure and the top is low cut but not to the stage of revealing. She looks stunning and I am really tempted to kiss her dark red lips. I blink at the thought trying to dislodge it. She smirks at me, maybe it's only a smile but it looks like a smirk to me. Maybe I want it to be a smirk. I lean in to kiss her cheeks, as is custom. I kiss one cheek and move to kiss the other, as we turn our heads our lips brush. I pull back and try to hide my blush. Now Regina definitely is smirking.

"Careful Miss Swan, people may talk." I'm tempted to say let people talk and claim her lips as mine, but I don't.

"The dance is through this way, madam, Miss Mills." I correct myself. A brief shadow passes over Regina's face but it's a resigned look, she knows she's lost her powerful position, even if she now has magic, according to David and Henry. She smirks at me and sways her hips as she heads into the dance, I take a deep breath and follow her. I head to the drinks table and watch her on the other side of the room over my glass. Her eyes lock onto mine over her glass of red wine. I can't hold back the shiver I feel at her knowing gaze, her hungry gaze. There's an invitation in her smile as she placed her half empty glass on the table and headed to the lavatory, her hips still swaying. My eyes are trained on her despite the dancers weaving between me and her. I slink around the edge of the dance floor and follow her into the bathroom.

Regina is reapplying her lipstick in the mirror; she locks eyes with me in the mirror when I walk in.

"Miss Swan, should I be concerned that you have followed me into the ladies?" I gulp. "Perhaps I have a heightened sense of doom after all the reading I've been doing lately." Her voice sounded suspiciously innocent. Regina is a resourceful woman and with magic at her disposal it would be easy enough to sneak into the Sheriffs office and riffle through my draws. Regina must have read my expression as her smirk only increased and I became positive that she had read my diary, definitely some of the parts to do with her, if not all my, different, ideas on how to use various objects and abuse various situations.

"Haven't you heard that girls should never go to the bathroom alone in case something happens?"

"Like what Miss Swan?"

"Murders, thief's and perverts."

"And how am I meant to know that the person accompanying me isn't either of them? For instance you, Emma, are two of them." I do a double take as the meaning of her words sink in, I'm no murderer.

"Regina, ah, I take it you have been, ah, perusing articles from the Sherriff's office."

"If by that you mean have I read this…" Regina summoned my diary with magic. "Then yes. My, my Miss Swan, such a vivid and dirty imagination you have." Regina smirks, she doesn't yell or hit me or strike me down with magic, she smirks knowingly and tauntingly. "I assume you would rather keep the contents of this notebook private?" I nod, unsure where Regina is going with this. "Come to mine tonight and we can, discuss, the terms of our agreement." I wasn't sure whether to be excited about Regina holding something like this above my head, or terrified of what I'd have to do to earn her silence. Her smirk widens as a look of concern crosses my face; I quickly make my face a blank mask.

"I must say Miss Swan I didn't have you down as one to keep a diary."

"Well what with everyone remembering and forgetting stuff I thought that it was better safe than sorry."

"And nothing to do with your own self gratification?" A knowing eyebrow quirks up. I look away, but in doing so I look down her, and then I find myself looking back up her. She thrusts a hand out, it doesn't reach me but I'm trapped against the wall. Regina strolls leisurely over to me, I force a frown onto my face, I hope it's a look of hatred, but I think my eyes betray me. She stops centimetres from me, invading my personal space, but then again when aren't we? I breathe in deeply, catching her slightly spicy scent. She leans her head back and regards me, staring straight into my soul.

"Do you want this?"

"Want what Regina?" Damn my breathy voice and how I involuntarily liked my lips. Damn.

"Oh, I think you know." Regina takes a step away from me.

"No!" I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to say that, I… Regina kisses me fiercely, pressing my body tightly against the wall, she nips my lower lip with her teeth and I moan. I begin to allow her entrance when the door opens. We jump apart; Regina calmly smooth's her dress before calmly saying "Tonight, Henry's education needs urgent attention."

"Regina, he's ten." Mary-Margaret says as Ruby laughs behind her. I'm slightly surprised to see them together until I remember they were best mates in the Enchanted Forest, before the curse.

I turn away slightly to rub Regina's lipstick off, I hope my lip has swollen, that nip was quite forceful.

"I'll be there." I tell Regina in the most bored voice I can muster.


	2. Henry's education

Regina manages to leave the ball without anyone noticing, not that anyone was paying much attention to her, apart from me, but David had forced me to dance with Jefferson and I had missed watching her slip out. Unfortunately as one of the guests of honour I couldn't slip out so easily, however I did manage to leave a bit early by pretending to feel faint. David insisted on trying to walk me home, I refuse telling him the walk will do me good and I can take care of myself. He looked a bit hurt at that but let me go.

I turn up the path to Regina's front door, more excited than nervous now. Anticipation builds in me. I knock on the door and wait for Regina to open it, her heels clip on the wood panelling of her hallway. I take a deep breath as she opens the door and walk in without invitation, like usual. She closes the door behind me before overtaking me to lead me to the sitting room. She hands me a glass of wine, I accept it gladly, a slight suspicion in the back of my mind that I'll need the drink.

"Miss Swan, I would give you permission to talk freely but you already appear to do that." I pull a face at Regina and ask where Henry is. "A sleepover, it's surprising how often he's invited out now. Still I suppose it does have its benefits." Regina's eyes flash dangerously and I find myself leaning forward, looking like I'm hanging on her every word, perhaps I am. "I took the liberty of returning your notebook; I also locked the draw, might I suggest Sherriff that you try that in future." Regina tosses a key on a key ring to me. I catch it and stick it in my pocket. "Yes, it may be slightly embarrassing if that kind of information were to get into the wrong hands."

"And your hands aren't the wrong hands?" I scoff, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for what you want. I'm the last person who is likely to reveal that sort of confidential information."

"Regina, stop pretending, we both know that the majority of it is smut about my perverted fantasies of you. So aren't you the one who's most likely to hold it above my head?"

"I'm impressed that you managed to look me in the eye throughout that declaration Miss Swan. Besides I thought that I was already holding it over your head."

"What do you want from me?" I demand.

"Much the same as you want from me Emma Swan." I gulp, does this mean she wants me in the same way that I want her. Regina smirks. She saunters over to me and takes my unfinished glass of wine from my hand. She regards it before clenching her fist, the glass and its contents vanish.

"Impressive trick Regina."

"Not as impressive as the one I'm about to show you." And with that she launches herself at me, nails claw my jacket off as lips press harshly into mine, resuming where we had been forced to leave off. I fumble for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Now, now Miss Swan, perhaps we should wait until the bedroom for that." I growl impatiently and sweep her up into my arms before virtually legging it up to her room. I throw Regina onto the bed and launch myself on top of her. I press my mouth to her jaw, her neck, scraping my teeth over her sensitive skin. Again I reach for the zip and pull it down, the straps slide down her arms as she rips my top open. I quickly shrug it off, not caring that she's wrecked my shirt.

Regina pulls her arms out of the straps and I watch, enraptured, as the bodice falls away. I yank the dress down her shapely legs and carelessly throw it aside. I kiss my way back up to Regina's mouth, teasing the inside of her thighs with quick licks. As our lips connect again in a passionate kiss Regina skilfully unbuttons my trousers. I kick them off and wonder if she's done this before. Perhaps a question for later, once I've reduced her to a quivering mess.

She unhooks my bra and rolls on top of me. Her lips latch to my right nipple as her fingers pinch the other. I throw my head back and moan as her tongue swirls around me, as her teeth nip before she sucks soothingly and switches to the other side. I too unhook her bra, eager to show her the pleasure she's showing me, if not more. I force her beneath me and delight in the fact that she whimpers when I hold her hands at bay. She shivers beneath the onslaught of my tongue and hand.

I creep my free hand lower and push her black lacy pants down to her knees. I think she kicked them off but I'm not paying any attention to Regina's clothes, not when I could be paying attention to Regina's body and inflicting as much pleasure upon her as possible.

I start by swirling my finger around her clit until she is moaning and begging for more. I lower my head and smell Regina's exotic scent. I nuzzle my nose into her folds before gently stroking her clit with my tongue.

"Harder Emma, harder." I oblige, but slowly, her hips jolt up into my face. "Faster Emma." Regina no longer sounds like she's making commands, there requests of a desperate, but happy, woman. "Emma please."

"What do you want me to do? Regina, tell me what you want me to do."

"Fingers" She groans and I happily obey. I resume flicking her clit with my tongue as I slowly insert one finger. Regina bucks into me and grabs my head, pulling me into her. "More" She gasps as she winds my hair almost painfully in her fingers. I use two fingers, then three and pick up the pace of my thrusts. Her walls tighten around me and she screams my name as her juices spill over my chin.

I slowly pull my fingers out of Regina and lick them clean as I watch Regina's attempt to recapture her breath. I smirk as her eyes lock onto mine with a fierce intensity. She rolls up and pushes me onto my back, nails scratch over my hips and legs as she violently pulls my pants off and immediately dives into my pussy. Her tongue strokes the length of my sex and I shudder, finally realising how much I have been anticipating this moment.

Regina doesn't bother with words; she immediately thrusts her tongue firmly into me. It's warm and moist and I groan at the suddenness of her entry. She finds a rhythm and rubs her nose hard against my sensitive clit. I buck into her face and mess her hair in my hands as I harshly pull her closer. Regina moans as I shudder.

"Fuck Regina, I'm so close." I feel Regina smile against me and the speed of her thrusts picks up, she's determined to finish me off completely. Her name is torn from my throat as my orgasm rips through me, my hips buck without thought, my insides clench, I moan, groan and pant and still Regina thrusts her tongue into me, tasting me, drawing out my orgasm as much for her own enjoyment as for mine. As the tidal wave subsides Regina slows before finally withdrawing, a triumphant look on her face as she views my quivering body.

"Fuck Regina, do you know what you're doing?" I finally ask in an awed voice.

"You're little porn book is quite instructive." I laugh at the serious expression on Regina's face. "I could ask you the same thing Miss Swan."

"Back to being so formal Regina, we're still in our birthday suits. And perhaps I have, dabbled before."

"Emma." Regina sighs contentedly and slides up next to me to place a light and intimate kiss on my mouth. I wrap my arms about her and pull the covers over us. Our legs intertwine and I fall into a peaceful sleep with Regina's breath tickling my jaw.


	3. Substance

**A/N: This is for my friend Courtney, who doesn't read fanfic but said she would read this. It's also for all the lovely people who have favourite/followed/reviewed this fanfic. It's ****amazing to see all the notifications in my emails from you guys **** Hope you enjoy X**

An alarm wakes me and I squint in annoyance at the offending clock. I'm used to waking up in different places, done it all my life, so I wasn't too worried about not being in my own bed. I glance down and see Regina's head pillowed on my breast. I smile, she looks so content and happy, I want to stay like this forever, but then Regina stirs, the ringing of the alarm finally reaching her.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Emma." Regina yawns in return and stretches herself out against my body. I touch my fingers to hers and watch as she beams at me.

"Some night huh?" I comment and place a quick peck on her lips.

"You could say that. Breakfast?" I nod and we both get dressed, I have to borrow one of Regina's shirts and I sincerely hope Mary-Margaret doesn't notice, although she's bound to notice I'm still wearing the same suit as the night before. I'll have to come up with a plausible excuse for that one. Then again she's so innocent that maybe she can't even comprehend the idea of two women being together.

As I crunch on some cereal Henry bounces through the door.

"Emma!" He exclaims excitedly. "What are you doing here?" I flounder for an answer.

"Emma was just telling me about David training you to be a knight."

"Then why's she eating breakfast?" Damn Henry and his perceptive and curious mind. I guess that's my fault.

"Cause I'm hungry kid." I respond round the spoon in my mouth. Thankfully Henry just shrugs and heads up to his room to unpack his rucksack. I finish my cereal quickly and thank Regina.

She walks me to the door and under the stairs by the door, where Henry can't see us, she kisses me. I lick her tongue and she moans into my mouth. We pull apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"Last night was…"

"Here come the clichés Miss Swan."

"Magical, fairy tale like." I smirk at Regina as she rolls her eyes. "And possibly the best night of my life."

"Meet me outside Granny's at nine tonight." It was a request but also a demand. I nod and stare deep into Regina's eyes; I never want to forget those eyes. With one final passionate kiss I leave.

"Where have you been all night Emma?" Mary-Margaret demanded in her Snow voice. I'm never gonna get use to this. What do I call everyone?

"I'm 28; I think I can take care of myself."

"Still… Last I heard you were going round Regina's."

"I did. We got talking and I ended up staying the night." Well, it's not a lie.

"What did Regina want?" What was that stupid cover story again? Something to do with Henry?

"Henry… his erm, education. He's behind in maths and…"

"No he's not Emma."

"Well how am I to know? I just nod vaguely or throw a bitchy remark back at anything Regina says." I walk to my room and get changed. By the time I've done so Mary-Margaret's back to her usual nice self.

"I'll wash your clothes from last night." She offers before grabbing the clothes off my floor, as if she were my mother, well she is but you know as if she were a lot older than me kind of thing. Unfortunately she picks up Regina's blouse. "Emma, this doesn't look like yours."

"Erm, no it's Regina's. I spilt wine over my top."

"Where is it, I'll need to soak it in detergent."

"Erm, no, no that's fine. Erm, Regina's doing it. It was her fault that the wine got tipped down me anyway. "

I got on with my sheriffs duties that day, my mind kept wondering back to last night or wandering forward to what might happen tonight. Finally I glance at the clock and see that I have somehow managed to find something to do until quarter to nine. I stand a smile on my face and drive my yellow bug round to Grannies. I stay in my car and wait for Regina, not wanting to look like an idiot just standing outside in the cold by myself. I switch off for a moment to daydream until I'm snapped back to reality as someone knocks on the passenger window. It's Regina. I smile warmly.

"Let's go inside. No doubt you want something to eat Miss Swan."

"Regina, I thought we knew each other better than that now. Emma will do perfectly well."

"Fine, Emma, are you coming or not." I follow Regina to a booth and sit opposite her. We both order pancakes and talk about Henry until the food is served and we're sure we won't be disturbed.

"Is there going to be more of last night?" I ask.

"I don't see why not."

"Then what is this." I motion to both of us with my fork; Regina looks disgusted at my lack of proper table manners.

"Fun. For now at least. Can you imagine what would happen if your parents found out we are sleeping together?" Regina smirks.

"They don't get a say in who I see, besides I think sleeping together is a bit of an understatement."

"What would you call it then?" Regina asks curiously whilst rubbing her leg against mine under the table.

"A few words I can't say in a public place where anyone could walk in." It's my turn to smirk.

"Like your parents?" We're both smiling a bit too much now. Regina lets out a light laugh at the thought, I almost laugh as well, her genuine laugh is quite contagious.

"Like Henry, our son." Regina's face drops in a stunned face before brightening up.

"It sounds so good when you say that Emma, however you do have a valid point Sherriff."

"Common sense is part of the job description." I pat my badge in an exaggerated action of pride.

"I hope there's more to your role than that Sheriff Swan."

"Skill, intuition and awesomeness." I smirk playfully and add "Much like sex."

"You are incredibly big headed Miss Swan." I shrug and steal a bit of pancake off Regina's plate. Regina glares at me and I smile like a little kid in trouble. Regina can't help but smile back. Our knees brush under the table.

"So, Henry on another sleep over?" I ask casually but know Regina is exactly aware of what I'm really asking.

"Your command of the English language Emma is astounding. And no he's not. I put him to bed before coming here."

"Sooo I guess we'll be round mine then."

"What?!" Regina sounds scandalised.

"Mary-Margaret's round David's tonight, we'll have the house all to ourselves." I smile seductively at Regina, making sure no one else can see my facial expression. We finish our pancakes and I drive us to my apartment. As soon as the door is closed our lips are locked onto one another's and I press Regina into the wall.

Regina pushes back at me and we stumble onto the couch. I wrap by legs around Regina's waist, pulling her down on to me. Without breaking the kiss Regina reaches down to her bag which had fallen onto the floor next to us. I open my eyes, intrigued to see what she's taking out of her bag. Regina blocks my view and I don't see the item she sticks into her jacket pocket. She grabs me by my collar and forcefully propels me into my bedroom and onto the bed so I am lying on my back. She straddles me and snatches the handcuffs from my belt whilst forcing my hands above my head with her other hand. She's incredibly strong.

The handcuff is snapped onto my wrists around the metal bedframe. This scene is very similar to one of my fantasies that I wrote in that diary. It's kinda nice to know she's taking my perverted fantasies to heart. And now I know what's coming next. Regina slides the scarf off her neck, making sure to flick the silk across my face before tying it around my head so I can no longer see.

"You better not leave me like this for Mary-Margaret to find." I warn in a threatening tone which is undercut by my husky tone of wanting.

"As amusing as it would be to have your mother see you in this state Emma, I believe that it would create an obstacle in us seeing each other." Regina starts kissing my neck and pulling my tank top up to my wrists.

"Seeing each other now? Perhaps next time we'll go on a date instead of fucking each other senseless."

"Is that by any chance the vulgar term you refused to use at Grannies?"

"Yes. You better have the key for the handcuffs, cause my set are at the station."

"Who needs a key when I have magic?" Regina's fingers lightly brush my sides and I shiver at her touch.

She strips me naked, my arousal heightens every second, and then she just sits there. "Are you just going to watch me or are you going to get round to actually fucking me?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Oh, I'm not just watching you Emma, although you are lovely to look at. No, I'm preparing myself." I shiver at the tone of her voice.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a drawn out voice as I struggle to peer down my nose in an attempt to see out of the make-shift blindfold. Regina hums a refusal to answer and just when I'm about to shout at her to get on with it I feel a sticky substance poor over my heated clit. It's cold and I buck in delight at the difference. The substance travels up and gets pooled in my navel before swirling around my breasts. I try to ask Regina what it is but she stops me by running her tongue across my stomach, licking up the substance.

She leans on me and grinds against my thigh as her tongue swipes across my chest. She naked as well now and I wish I could see her, touch her, but it's all part of the power game, and I suppose I did write this first, but nothing about this mysterious substance that has Regina's tongue all over my body.

I groan and try to rub my own crutch against Regina but she's too far away. I growl in frustration and almost immediately Regina moves her tongue down my body and firmly strokes my clit, removing the substance. As her tongue gets more insistent I moan louder until finally I scream her name. I lose all sense.


	4. Interuption

**A/N thank you all for filling up my emails, I would put a smiley face emoticon but last time it didn't appear, that's also the reason there are some jumps in the narrative, because my page breaks/line of stars keeps disappearing. And thank you to the guest reviewers, get an account so I can reply to you! You say some great things!**

I regain consciousness; I think I momentarily blacked out. Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say. My wrists hurt from where I was tugging against the handcuffs but I realise my top has been pulled back down and a blanket is thrown over me. I must have been out of it for ages!

"Erm, Regina, can you please unlock me?" A stream of innuendos enter my head but I focus on Regina's voice.

"In a second Emma, I'm just getting dressed; otherwise you'll delay me from my parenting responsibilities." I let out a sound of annoyance that I won't get to see her naked tonight and that she's leaving so soon.

The front door bangs and I feel Regina fly off the bed.

"Emma." Snow calls as she enters my room. "EMMA! What happened?" Plausible excuse, plausible excuse, how do you come up with a plausible excuse to being handcuffed to your bed, blindfolded and covered in some random substance? Fortunately the blanket covers most of where the substance was and hides Regina's juices which I can feel on my thigh where she had been grinding herself.

"What are you doing here? I don't know. I think I did this in my sleep." What the heck? Like heck that was a plausible excuse.

"How… You know what? I'm not even going to ask. Where's the key?"

"The station." I groan, but at least this will give Regina a chance to get out. "So why are you here?"

"Henry woke up and Regina wasn't there, he was scared that something had happened to her. He tried to call you but you weren't picking up so he called James and now he's staying round there."

I can almost hear Regina stiffen at the remark. Snow relives me of my blindfold before heading to the station. Regina pokes her head around the door.

"I need to go and get Henry."

"No. How are you to know where he is? Besides being in my room when my mother found me in this state?" Regina gives a resigned nod and raises her hands to the cuffs. "No. It'll look suspicious if Mary-Margaret comes back and I'm free." Regina nods again, kisses me goodbye and slips out of my room.

I groan in frustration that Mary-Margaret had come home. Sure Regina did need to get home but our goodbyes could have been a bit longer. Crap, I sound like I'm getting emotionally involved. Maybe I already was but I can't allow myself to be, Regina said herself that this is just a bit of fun. I bet she's laughing right now. I finally glance around the room to see an empty chocolate sauce bottle on the floor by my bed. That would explain the mystery substance then. I didn't fantasise about _that_ before. Regina's getting inventive, and if this is her kind of perverted sexual fantasy, licking chocolate source off my helpless body, well let's just say I could get used to letting Regina enact her sexual fantasies on me. Even thinking about it has me hot again.

Finally Mary-Margaret returns and frees my wrists. I rub at my sore limbs, careful not to let the blanket slip below my waist. Mary-Margaret watches me without comment.

"Thanks." I say before flashing an appreciative smile in her direction but somehow I can't force myself to look her in the eyes. She just nods and bids me goodnight.

I gather my clothes off the floor, thankfully they had been partially tucked under the other side of the bed where I doubt Mary-Margaret would have spotted them. I grab my phone out of my jacket pocket and head to my bathroom for a shower, to remove all possible evidence of my encounter with Regina.

[Tonight was a close call, but worth it all the same ;) ] I text as I turn the shower on. By the time I'm clean, or at least my body is clean as my mind is far from that state and has been for a while, I have a reply.

[Charming's offered to have Henry tomorrow. I phoned him and apologised for the inconvenience to him but I had some personal matters to attend to]

[By that you mean your biological urges and personal sexual frustration which you needed his daughters' help to release?] I smirk as I stare at the phone waiting for the sarcastic answer that won't be long.

[That anyone could release Miss Swan, you're merely gullible enough to come at my beckon call]

[Is that an invite round yours tomorrow? ;D ]

[If your duties as Sheriff can spare you the day]

[We'll see. Have a good nights sleep, you're gonna need it]

I crawl into bed not expecting a reply to that so I'm surprised when my phone vibrates. I lean over and peer at the screen in the darkness.

[Goodnight beautiful] I smile, I'll pretend it's a predictive text error until she tells me herself but I can't be the only one who feels warm inside when we kiss. Maybe Regina does have feelings for me after all.


	5. Date

**A/N: So this chapter is just a bit of fluff cause I'm feeling emotional and need some happiness, enjoy X**

"I thought I'd take you up on your offer last night Miss Swan." Regina says when she answers the door. I'm momentarily confused until I spy a door ajar and past it soft candle light. I vaguely remember joking about a date but I had been a bit preoccupied. I'm actually quite touched, although once again I refuse to read anything into it, just because there are candles don't mean it's down to emotions. I mean as evil queen she might like that wax foreplay thing where you pour wax over the body of your partner. I shudder at the thought; it's never really appealed to me for some reason.

Regina gently slides my jacket off my shoulders and hangs it up from a hook in a cupboard before gently taking my hand and leading me through into the darkened room. I'm astounded at her gentleness and the effort she's gone to.

When the doors closed we stare deep into each others eyes waiting for our eyes to accustom to the relative darkness of the room. Regina's eyes are dark and beautiful with a slight glint that shows that she can be a trouble maker. I gently kiss her, wanting to show her how much I appreciate the gesture. I start the kiss slowly and lightly, not expecting it to last long. I expect Regina to push hard against me, rip off my clothes and fuck me like usual, but she doesn't. I don't know how long we stood there, arms wrapped around each other, slowly and gently moving our lips against one another's'.

We finally break away, foreheads rest against each other. I bite my lower lip and smile as Regina smiles back in a manner I'd never expect from her, shyly. She blinks and looks away quickly. I sit on the couch as she puts a DVD on, but I don't even know what it is, I just keep looking at her. She sits with her feet curled underneath her, she sits delicately, like the royalty she is. Unlike me with my crossed legs, sitting in a fashion you wouldn't dare in a skirt. She's watching the movie but I can tell she's trying not to look at me. I feel so distanced from her, only a few feet away from each other but it feels like miles.

I don't want to push the boundaries; this is just a bit of fun for her after all. Why did I have to get frickin' emotionally attached? Despite my reservations I slide along the couch so I'm less than a foot away. I reach down slowly and place my hand over hers. She jerks away momentarily I surprise before turning her hand over so we can hold hands. Our fingers dance against each other and a smile creeps onto my face as Regina slowly leans on me, as if I'm a wild animal she's afraid will attack. I wrap my arm around her and take her other hand.

When I sigh contentedly against Regina's hair, smelling of spicy apples, she tilts her head up and captures my lips in hers again. She gently nibbles and sucks on my lower lip. It's not like other times she has done this. It's not forced and it's not wanting. We're both content to just kiss and let our fingers dance together.

"Did you enjoy the film Emma?" Regina asks as she takes the disc out of the DVD player.

"I didn't see it." I blush and Regina smirks. She leads me to the kitchen table and I sit as she gets the food out of the oven. I pour two glasses of wine from the bottle on the table and light the candle in the centre. I stand and hand Regina her glass as I take my plate and place a quick kiss on her lips.

After thoroughly praising Regina's cooking I realise that there's only an hour of sunlight left. I take Regina's hand and we go for a walk in the woods. Regina guides me up a hill and we sit on a bench at the top to watch the sun set. It's glorious and beautiful but not as beautiful as Regina. I softly murmur this thought to her "Don't be stupid Miss Swan." comes the reply but I see the blush rising up her neck. We're just holding hands in case someone comes along but I desperately want to kiss her, so when we get back to hers I do. This is more of a wanting kiss, our tongues fight and our hands roam. I thrust my hands up Regina's precisely ironed shirt, immediately crumpling it. I'm about to reach round and undo her bra when the door opens and Henry bounces in. We jump apart just before Snow and Charming enter.

What were you two doing? Henry doesn't actually say this but I can tell he's thinking it.

"How was your day Henry?" Regina asks, pulling on her shirt to remove some of the crinkles and running her hands through her hair to stop it looking like she's just been making out against a wall, which of course she has been.

"It was great! I gave David a bruise!" David chuckles at Henry's enthusiasm.

"Emma, I didn't expect to find you here." Mary Margaret comments. I just shrug.

"Talk to you later. See ya kid." I walk out the door, David and Mary Margaret follow me but fortunately neither asks me any questions.


	6. Carrot

**A/N: This is for one of my guest reviewers. It may not be physically possible but just assume magic is at work if it's not ;-) Anyway, again thank you for all the follows and favourites, and thank you to Courtney who has finally read it, and I think enjoyed it X**

A few days later and I haven't talked to Regina. I've seen her in passing a total of three times but we daren't talk or smile at each other. All because of a text Regina sent me soon after I had left her house that wonderful night. I'm looking at the texts again.

[Henry asked if we were fighting again]

[What did u tell him?]

[I said we weren't. He didn't ask anything else but I think he saw enough to guess that we were kissing]

[He's a bright boy, u raised him well. How do u think he's taking it?]

[I don't know but perhaps we should call this off for a while]

I hadn't texted her back since, it was too painful. It's been three days and already I'm whining like a lost puppy. I can't stand it any more so I text her.

[Hey! This afternoon my place X] Henry's at school, so is Mary Margaret and David's sorting out some domestic issue between the ugly step sisters that will take him all day to resolve. I don't get a reply but I know Regina will be there, after that date I think I can safely assume I'm not the only one with feelings.

A knock sounds at my door, I beam like an idiot as I open it to reveal Regina looking her usual immaculate self. I take her hand and drag her into the room. I close the door and gently kiss her, letting her know how much I've missed her. It doesn't stay gentle for long though, both of us know this meeting isn't a romantic date.

I stumble with her into the bedroom and push her roughly onto the bed. She looks up at me expectantly and I lick my lips. She's so hot, lying there, breathing rapidly increasing in expectation.

"How do you feel about strap-ons?" I ask, more out of politeness than because I actually want an answer.

"You have a strap-on Emma?! How did you get one of those, we don't have those kinds of stores in Storybrook."

"It's not exactly conventional. It's more of a DIY one." I open a draw and pull out my carefully constructed strap-on, a clean carrot fastened to a strap. Regina's eyes widen with lust at the sight. It pleases me to see that, I had spent a significant part of the morning trying to work out how to make a strap-on because like Regina I knew no Storybrook shops sold items like that.

I slid my hand down her torso and back up, occasionally halting to undo a button. I slowly slide her jacket and her blouse off her shoulders and down onto the bed. I lean over the beautiful woman and kiss her lightly. I stand back up, taking her trousers with me, leaving her staring at me shivering in anticipation, clad only in her underwear. She looks so hot.

I grab the hem of my tank top and pull it over my head, fling it carelessly across the room as I fumble with my belt. I finally remove my jeans and glance up to see Regina has rid herself of all clothes. I breathe in sharply as a wave of arousal crashes through me. I quickly lose my underwear as well, feeling her keen eyes trace my body. I fasten the home made device around my waist.

Regina lies back expectantly and I'm more than happy to oblige her. I crawl up the bed before swinging myself over her. I grab her head in what must be a painful manner but Regina doesn't complain. Our lips crash together, we fight for dominance over the kiss and I can tell neither of us is backing down, so I go for the dirtiest trick possible. I thrust the strap-on deep into her. Regina gasps in surprise and then moans as I take control of the kiss and start thrusting into her rhythmically.

We don't need words, I know exactly what she wants and when she wants it, like our bodies are one. I pick up the pace, I thrust harder, I pause as she's on the brink of her orgasm and look deep into the eyes of my lover, and I realise that that's what we are. Her eyes are pleading and she lets out a light whimper. I thrust back in and put more work in than ever, our bodies glisten with sweat but I don't care. Finally she balls the bed sheets in her fists, throws back her head and shouts my name.

I slow my pace before exiting her altogether. I remove the strap-on and lie with Regina in my arms as she catches her breath. "I love you." I murmur into her ear, she stiffens slightly and then relaxes. I've never seen her so relaxed, even in her sleep. I smile and murmur it again. "I love you Regina Mills."

I must have drifted off because the neck thing I know the clock says 5 to 3. I gently prod Regina who is also asleep. She looks at the clock and sighs heavily. "I guess I better be going then." I nuzzle my head into the joint between her shoulder and neck and nod, not really wanting her to go. We get dressed but I notice that Regina is having trouble with the buttons of her blouse. I let out a light chuckle and did the buttons up for her. "Come to mine tomorrow after work?" I smile, Regina asked me, she didn't order me. I nod.

"Of course." With one last kiss Regina's gone and I'm left to dispose of the evidence. I remove the carrot from the strap, I might keep the strap just in case we have another session like this afternoon, but the carrot would be disgusting. I bin it and go to clear some of the rubbish out of the back of the bug.

I get back in to find Mary Margaret and David. "Emma, why is there a perfectly good carrot in the recycling bin?" Mary Margaret questions me.

"We have a recycling bin?"

"That's not answering the question." Mary Margaret grabs a chopping board and I can just tell that she's planning on cooking it, a series of images of what Regina and I did with that carrot flash through my mind.

"Erm, it's, I, I spilt bleach on it." I try to say it casually but it sounds so improbable.

"How did you spill bleach on it?" David asks in confusion.

"I don't know. It just kinda happened." I sound like when I was little and really had no idea how things would happen. I had to explain to my foster parents that I had no idea how the window broke, or how I managed to fling a teddy around a 135 degree bend so it landed in the toilet. All the little things my parents missed out on, so as most parents do when they're child uses that voice, they believe me, even though by now I can hear the lie in that tone.

Mary Margaret puts the carrot in another bin and I let out a massive internal sigh.


	7. Mom's

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and the shortness of this chapter, I've had exams and I've been writing my actual book, as well as some other stuff going on in my life. I'd just like to say thanks again to everyone and also request that no one gives anything away in reviews, or hints or whatever as I'm watching in UK time, which means that so far I've only got to episode 10. Thanks, I love all of you who have stuck with this X**

"I thought perhaps you wanted some dinner. I made lasagne." Regina says after I kiss her in greeting. I smile widely and nod. Henry is delighted to see me at the dinner table, but he's a bit more reserved than he normally is.

"What's up kid?" I ask and he shrugs in reply.

Regina refuses to let me help her with the plates, so I decide to try Henry again, this time he responds. "Emma, when I came home the other day, I thought I saw you and Mom…"

"Yes" I prompt him. He sighs heavily.

"I mean it's totally cool if… you and Mom, you were quite close, it looked like… Emma were you and my Mom _kissing_?"

I glance up and see Regina hovering in the doorway. I silently ask for her permission to say yes. Henry notices me looking over his head, he turns and blushes when he notices his Mom behind him. Regina moves into the sitting room to sit beside me on the couch. Her lips turn slightly upwards and I know she has granted me permission.

"Yeah, kid, we were. Are you… Are you ok about that Henry?" He shrugs refusing to look at either of us. Regina gently takes one of the hands in my lap.

"Henry, would you object to Emma coming over a bit more?" Regina asks in a soft, careful voice.

"No, I like Emma being here. It's just kind of weird."

"What part? That she's a woman? Or that she's your biological mother? Or…?"

"No, it's kind of" Henry seems to consider his next words "right, like it's meant to be, my Mom's getting together. It's just you're the evil queen."

"Yeah kid, and I'm the saviour, shouldn't you be like, over the moon that the saviours helping the evil queen to be good?" Regina lightly squeezes my hand and I know she approves of my argument. And maybe there's a bit of truth in it.

"I know." Henry squirms. "It's just, she's the evil queen…" He points at Regina.

"Hey, less of the evil kid, she's your Mom." Henry ducks his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mom, but, the evil queen doesn't feel love."

"Henry." Regina leans over and puts her free hand on his knee "Is that your only objection? Because I can promise you, I do love Emma." She says it with such certainty, with so much feeling that I feel my heart melt. Henry looks directly into Regina's eyes and nods.

"Ok, just no soppy stuff when I'm around."

"Define soppy." I request, aware that Regina's hand is in my own. "No kissing, not yet. It's still kinda gross. And if Emma stays for a sleepover she's got to stay to breakfast, unlike Graham." Regina blushes as she realises Henry had discovered her secret, or at least the part of it that he can understand.

"Sure thing kid." I promise placing my free hand on his other knee so that we form a triangle.

"Henry, can you promise me something?" The boy nods confidently and Regina continues. "Can you keep this a secret?" Henry looks confused, I squeeze his leg. "Some people may not like Emma and I being together, do you understand?" Henry nods. "Good, now go and do your homework." Henry jumps up and thunders of to his room.

"You have him well trained." I jokily comment before kissing her.

"Emma, would you mind if we didn't do anything tonight?" I know instantly she's referring to sex and I can see how that might be awkward with Henry around.

"Nah, that's fine." I say, relieved.

"Or for the next few nights."

"I'm guessing your reason is the same as mine. Period?" Regina nods and I smirk, she looks a bit uncomfortable. I suppose being royalty she wouldn't have really discussed such matters, not that she really had anyone to discuss them with, her mother doesn't strike me as one for girly chats. Regina regains her composure to quip

"I should have known that you would copy me Miss Swan."

"It's because I'm so impressionable. I seem to recall a few times now where you have called me childish, this is one of the side effects of it." Regina lets out a derisive laugh.

"I can see where Henry gets his quick wittedness from."

"Oh, I don't know. You're pretty quick as well; otherwise we wouldn't be able to have all the witty banter."

"You mean the arguments and bickering."

"Ah, lovely of you to reduce us to our childlike states Regina." I smile widely and place a quick kiss on her lips. "Do you wanna catch a movie tomorrow?"

"OK."

"I'll pick you up after work."

"No you won't. I'm not getting in that decrepit car of yours Emma."

"Hey, that bugs reliable, it's never failed me." Regina snorts but I agree to let her pick me up from the station. I stay until Henry's bedtime, just talking with Regina, I wanted to cuddle into her but I felt like maybe it was a bit too soon for that, though I sense that eventually Regina will welcome the action.


	8. My diary get's found

I got into the car with a sulky expression on my face, sure I was annoyed that Regina didn't trust my bug but mostly my expression was for show. Neither of us is sure how the rest of the fairy tale characters will react, especially considering that most of them are barely indifferent when Regina is around. Despite my appearance of sulkiness though I'm delighted, this trip to the movies is almost a like a date, although neither of us will admit that aloud to one another.

However we're both agreed that we can't pretend to keep hating each other when realistically all we want to do is slam our mouths together and rip each others clothes of at every chance we get. I mean sure we still argue quite a lot, probably because we both find it such a turn on and we use that instinct in public, but it's getting increasingly difficult not to take it too far.

I squeeze Regina's hand briefly when I get into the car. I so desperately want to kiss her but I can't, not when people might see us. I plan on saving it for the back row of the dark cinema, I'll behave like the child Regina calls me and make out with her like a horny teenager, I doubt anyone would notice.

After the film Regina drops me off a block away from my apartment. I don't think that Mary-Margaret would be particularly pleased if she saw Regina dropping me off and yeah, it might not go down too well.

"Hi Emma." Mary-Margaret chirps in a way that instantly makes me suspicious. It's almost too bright. I look around the room and locate Mary-Margaret on the couch, I continue looking in case David's around and that's the cause of her tone. He's not here.

Mary-Margaret looks up as I slowly walk towards her, my mind running through all the different things that could have induced that chirp. I may have left a dirty plate somewhere, or perhaps I left the oven on (though I can't remember using it recently) or… well you get the picture, nothing was immediately springing to mind, so maybe it's Mary-Margaret whose done something. That doesn't seem very possible either though, I mean come on she's the squeaky clean Snow White. I'm probably just being an idiot, it was just a greeting. All these thoughts and more flit through my head as I walk. Mary-Margaret stands up to meet me.

"How was your day? What'd you get up to?" Her tone is still to falsely positive.

"Nothing much. Just went to see a film."

"Good, good." Mary-Margaret replies absent-mindedly. She peers intently at me, I stare back for a bit before attempting to side step her, but she blocks my way. "I need a word with you Emma." She looks nervous, this must be big, she's reverted to her Mary-Margaret self almost completely. I nod still trying to think what might be up.

Mary-Margaret gestures for me to sit beside her on the couch. I sit and try to look as relaxed as possible as my mind tries to solve this puzzle, whereas she perches on the edge, like a bird about to take flight. She places a hand on something on the coffee table. My mind takes a moment to process the visual information my eyes are handing it. I blink slowly; surely that isn't what I think it is?

It's my diary. The one I keep under lock and key in the sheriffs' office. My hand migrates to my neck where I've taken to keeping the key on a chain, it's not there.

"Charming asked me to get some files from the office." Mary-Margaret looks shell-shocked now. "I found your key in your room and figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it." She takes a deep breath. "But there weren't any files in there. There was this." She taps her hand on the cover of the notebook.

"And… you've read it?" Of course she's read it, she wouldn't be talking to me about it otherwise, she wouldn't look this shell shocked. She nods, looks down, bites her lip and takes another deep breath before looking me in the eyes for the first time since I've arrived.

"Emma, you shouldn't be writing this, if anyone else but me had found it, if Regina had found it…" Good she hasn't realised, yet, she hasn't realised that the majority of the recent entries are real life accounts, like an actual diary. "Well, Regina would find a way to use it against you." I fight the urge to laugh but a small smile must have tugged itself onto my lips as Mary-Margaret scolds sternly "I mean it Emma. You shouldn't have written this, you shouldn't be thinking this. I mean Emma this; this is just… shocking, and disgusting. I didn't even know you swung that way, I mean, I, I don't have a problem with it but Regina, well really, it's Regina. I know lots of people say that the bad guys, the bad guys attractive, but that doesn't really count in real life." Only one thing had really registered with me.

"You really mean you're ok with it?"

"Emma! Haven't you been listening! It's not ok; you've got to stop thinking of Regina like this!"

"I can't help how I feel. You couldn't help how you felt with David. You knew that was wrong!"

"That's different Emma, David' my true love! Regina's the evil queen."

"And maybe Regina is my true love! You need to stop going on about the evil queen thing, sure she's done some bad stuff, but she's changed! Am I the only one who can see that?!" I rise in anger; Mary-Margaret stands to argue back.

"She cursed us Emma! Without her you'd have grown up with us, your parents. You'd not want for anything, you'd…"

"I'd be a different person! And Henry wouldn't exist! That's all down to Regina, who's been the mother of my son when I couldn't be, the mother of your grandson. For the past 28 years she hasn't laid a finger on you even though she wanted you dead. She's as much a pawn in this stupid game of life as I am and she's not the same person."

"How do you know? You didn't know her then!"

"I didn't have to, and maybe that's why I'm the only one who can let her be who she actually is. She loves Henry with every fibre of her being; she risked her life to bring us back."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because I love her."

"Emma, this isn't love, its lust." Mary-Margaret waves the diary in my face; I snatch it out of her hand and storm off to my room, yelling over my shoulder.

"This isn't all I feel."

I run my hands through my hair and fight the urge to throw something. Instead I pull out my phone.

[MM found my diary]

[Has she read the smut book?]

[Yes.]

[Crap, so she knows?]

[No, she thinks it's just me. She hates you Regina; I actually mean it, reading that just made it worse]

[I could turn her into an amphibian]

[ No, just give me a big hug next time you see me]

[Ok, unless MM around. I love you]

[Love you too]


	9. Diary entries

**A/N: Firstly in relation to this chapter and probably future chapters the writing in brackets is Regina writing in Emma's diary, I used a different font but I don't know whether it will actually work. Next point is that I'm planning on taking part in the international day of femslash on July 20****th**** and I'd quite like promps. Mainly Swan Queen and Red Beauty from OUAT, SixHart from I am Number four, Annabeth and virtually any female character from Percy Jackson, Hermione/Ginny or Hermione/Relatively nice Pansy from Harry Potter. I'm open to other suggestions for femslash pairs or other fandoms so just try me and I'll see what I can do **** Once again thanks to everyone for sticking with this and hope you enjoy the chapter X**

It's been almost a week and I haven't seen Regina in private, Henry's been around which is great, or Mary-Margaret, which isn't so great. She's got David in on it now, he doesn't know what's up but I know he's under instructions not to leave me alone at the station with Regina. Fortunately we have mobile phones.

[So, like I said earlier, Henry's got a week long residential next week]

[And MM is going with the school]

[Stay the week at mine]

We laid out a plan, I would take the week off and claim to be visiting an ill friend from Boston, I'd take my bug and hide it in Regina's garage. I think the thing that intrigued me most was that Regina told me to bring a toothbrush, my diary and nothing else, especially not a change of clothes.

As soon as the coach leaves I drive around to the mansion. We sit in the lounge and kiss, wrapped in each others embrace. It's not a lustful kiss, it's not rough and wanton, it tells each other that we missed the other, we missed being this close. I know I definitely did, Regina's warm body presses gently against my own, her lips dance softly with mine. We separate and I smile widely at Regina before nestling into her while she absent-mindedly plays with my hair.

"So what are the plans?" I ask.

"I was just going to make some more of your fantasies reality." Regina opens my diary on her lap and begins to slowly flick through, eyes studying the pages. I rest a hand on hers, stopping the pages motions. Regina's eyes dart to me questioningly.

"I was thinking we could add more to it" I purr in her ear. "Especially ones that will shock my mother."

"Why?" I'm genuinely surprised that Regina has asked this, in the little time I've known her she really has changed.

"Well, I'm still slightly bitter about the whole enchanted wardrobe thing, I'm feeling this is pretty good payback, and you want your revenge on Snow White and fucking her _very_ willing daughter will be a very entertaining form of revenge and won't hurt your son."

"Maybe it's time I really made an input into the smut book." Regina grins deviously.

**EMMA'S DIARY**

Regina forbade me from wearing clothes unless she specifically instructed me to for the whole week, it sounds very promising. Regina entered the bedroom with her towel around her. I leapt up and grabbed her from behind, pulling the material away. I pulled her into me and revelled in the touch of her bare skin on mine, the smell of her hair and the hitch of her breath as I traced invisible patterns over her tummy.

"Today Emma, I thought you could be my slave." Regina said huskily. _(I felt Emma's nipples harden against my back as she breathed in sharply to counter her sudden arousal. A smirk formed on my mouth, something told me it was going to be a very enjoyable day.)_"Go to the bed and lie face down." Regina commanded. I didn't want to lose physical contact with her but I know that by following her instructions I'm going to feel her again in the best possible way. Handcuffs snap on each of my limbs, attaching me to the four corners of the bed. Regina leans over next to my ear and quietly breaks character. "Just tell me if this isn't what you want or if I go too far."

"Yes Re-Mistress." I nod. Regina smiles in appreciation of the title before standing behind me._(__I let the ruler in my hand drop gently at first. It's only a __plastic ruler so it won't cause any lasting damage. I carefully note Emma's reaction. Her thighs clench and I know that this is turning her on.)_

"For each noise you make that displeases me you will be punished." I shivered at the way Regina purred out the word punished, causing me to rethink the definition of it being a bad thing. The ruler fell slowly and rhythmically at first, but definitely firmly, leaving my back side burning. The speed gradually increased and I could feel my arousal building, I moaned in pleasure, gasped at a particularly heavy blow, neither caring nor knowing what would displease my mistress. A sharp pinch and twist of my clit sent me over the edge, writhing against my bonds and shuddering as Regina soothingly stroked my stinging backside.

"Good girl, good girl." Regina softly placed a kiss on the back of my neck. "However I did hear three cries of pain, you know what that means don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Physical pain just won't do…" Regina replied thoughtfully. She undid the handcuffs and ordered me to turn onto my back. The handcuffs were reapplied before Regina stalked out of the room, hips swaying. (_I gathered all the items I would require in a box before going back to the bedroom. Emma's eyes trailed all over my body, I resisted the urge to shiver. Out of the box I pulled pieces of rope which I used to secure Emma more firmly to my bed.__I tied her hips down, her shoulders and her head. Emma's eyes are wide as she tries to work out my intentions.__)_

"You're going to be put through mental pain. You'll have to lie there and watch me and you won't be able to do anything despite the burning need you will have." I watched wide eyed as Regina removed another item from the box and placed her knees either side of me so she was hovering over my crotch. "I had to have some way of satisfying myself for the past 28 years." Regina responded to my amazed look and slowly slid the dildo into herself. She groaned a little and closed her eyes as she allowed her body to get used to the object before staring at me steadily as she began to pump the object in and out of herself. My eyes kept flicking between her eyes, the sweat gathering on her brow, her breasts heaving as her breathing became more frantic, the muscles in her arm expanding and contracting and finally the object slamming into her. Her desperate motions as she searched for her release sent the back of her hand occasionally grazing my own clit, I try bucking myself up to meet Regina's hand but the rope restrains me. Regina slumps and her body twitches as her orgasm passes through her. She lies next to me, head on one of my restrained arms. I tug my arm uselessly. I can feel the heat between my legs but more than anything I want to hold the woman beside me as she breathes on my neck. At each light touch of breath I shiver, a few moans force themselves past my lips and Regina looks up at me.

_(I look up and see the need in Emma's eyes. I had planned to let her cool of lying restrained in my bed as I took a shower but looking at her I knew I couldn't. I stopped the role I was playing and leaned up to kiss Emma whilst untying her head. Once my hands had freed her head they reached down her body. It didn't take long until Emma was sighing from __relief into__ my mouth. I slowly undid each of Emma's restraints, kissing the abused skin where Emma had struggled against the bonds before returning to her mouth. I slowly rubbed feeling back into her extremities as our tongues__ glided over one __another__.)_


	10. Regina's input

**A/N: Still looking for prompts, anything and everything and I'll see what I can do, just so long as it's femslash **

**A/N2: This chapter is entirely written by Regina- Enjoy.**

**~Sparring Woodpecker X**

_(We awoke this morning curled up together in my bed, the cover on the floor, all the heat we needed was provided by each others body heat in the warm night filled with the crackling __tension that signalled a rain storm approaching. Emma blinked tiredly and turned in my arms, I smiled I had been up for a while running my fingers through her beautiful blonde locks. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in the crook of __my neck. "Eugh, I don't want to go to work." She groaned. I laughed._

_"__Dear, you don't have work today, you took the week off remember" I almost wanted to tell her that she had work today just to see her complain and also to see what methods she would use __to try and get out of work. Oh well maybe I can do that in two days time, Henry said he didn't mind if Emma stayed round for a 'sleepover' although after this exhausting week maybe that's really all we need, to be cuddled up in bed from Henry's bedtime unt__il it was time to return to the real world, or as real as the world get's considering we're all fairy tale characters. I would have been happy to laze about like that all day but apparently Emma had other plans. After breakfast she dragged me towards the b__ack door. "Emma what are you doing?" I asked fully aware that neither of us had been wearing any clothing since the moment Emma arrived, we simply didn't feel it was necessary._

_"__You said you wanted to make more of my fantasies reality." I nodded, unsure w__here Emma was going with this. "Well I've always liked the idea of rolling around in the grass with a beautiful woman on a hot day completely naked." I opened my mouth to respond but found that words failed me. "What's the point of having a private seclude__d garden if you never use it for, pleasurable activities?" Emma grinned broadly at the resigned look on my face. The grass had grown up a bit as I no longer had a gardener to attend to it, although in my now abundant amount of free time I did like to look __after the flowers and not just my apple tree. The soft blades tickled my ankles and I began to get a sense of why the blonde was so enthralled with the idea of outdoor sex. The temperature was warm but still I found myself shivering, I was also a bit nervo__us just in case for some unfathomable reason someone was spying over my fence. _

_Emma turned and saw my discomfort, she hugged me and placed a light kiss before stepping back and casting an approving eye over my body, I did the same for her. The lighting ou__tside was so different from inside, Emma's skin appeared to shine and her hair was golden. Without thought I ran to her, wanting to feel her arms around me. She grabbed my legs and hauled me into the air as our lips met in a fierce kiss full of fire, tongu__es and teeth. I moaned as I considered the amount of strength Emma must have to do that. She slowly knelt and pressed me onto my back, keeping her weight off me. I looked up into her eyes and breathed in Emma's unique scent mixed with the smell of fresh ai__r and grass. I pull at Emma's waist, coaxing her to lie on top of me before rolling over. _

_Emma growls playfully at me and I know I've started a game of dominance. We roll about in the grass trying to top each other and using the lowest tricks we can think__ of to achieve our goal. Emma bites my lip and draws blood so I bite her tongue in return, Emma forces my arms to my sides, I rake my nails over her skin, Emma tugs my hair so I pull hers back, Emma uses her knees to hold my hips in place, I bring my knee __up to apply pressure to her heat. Emma rocks on my thigh and moans, I use her unbalanced position and distraction to flip her over but she fights me._

_We ended up locked together on our sides; our legs tangled together, hands grasping at the ground to preve__nt the other rolling us over. I pressed our bodies closer together and Emma moaned loudly in my ear, I flicked my own tongue against her ear and gently nibbled her earlobe as I gave up trying to top her and went on the defensive. I maneuverer carefully so __our centres were aligned before grinding against the woman, bashing our clits together simultaneously. I hungrily pressed my lips to Emma's neck and clasped my hands at her back trying to eliminate any air that could possibly be between us. _

_Soon Emma was __rocking in rhythm with me and we were both panting and covered in sweat. I can honestly say that I don't think I've ever seen Emma looking so good, naked, covered in sweat, chest heaving, grass stains over her body and mussed hair, she was perfect, and she__ was mine, is mine and will always be mine. That's when the rain started. A heavy downpour that I normally would have tried to escape but neither Emma nor I were capable of that, we couldn't stop now, we were both so close. I looked deep into Emma's beauti__ful green eyes and she looked back and the only thing she said was "Now" I suddenly peaked at the same time as Emma, our juices mixing together before being washed away by the rain._

_Emma cradled me in her arms as the pleasantly cool water cascaded down on __us; I listened to her heart beat, felt the rise and fall of her breasts. I knew we should move, go inside out of the rain but that moment was perfect, the most perfect moment of my life and I couldn't imagine being any where else or __with anyone else. I mov__ed my head and looked directly into Emma's eyes, deeply into them as if I could send my message straight to her soul. "I love you." I said seriously, and I meant it. I haven't felt like this since Daniel, and even then it wasn't quite like this, I was neve__r desperate for his touch or his physical proximity but Emma every time I see her I want to feel her, and not in a lustful way, and even when I don't see her I find my mind drifting to her. And this is the moment I will hold on to and treasure for the rest__ of my life. Emma took a deep breath and stared at me in wonder before saying equally seriously "Regina Mills, I love you too." And we both knew what that exchange meant, neither of us liked to use the word 'love' each of us had reasons not to love, not to__ feel loved, and up until that moment we had used it like teenagers, aware that love doesn't always last and always expecting it to break, we said it with the knowledge that it didn't hold much more meaning that polite courtesy to the person you were seein__g and sleeping with, but now it meant so much more. Perhaps more than I could ever have guessed it could mean, it was a promise, a promise to try our hardest, to always be there, to face all adversities together. My breath caught as I realised that I would__ do anything for Emma and she would do anything for me and that was how people like Snow and James described true love. I kissed Emma lovingly as I considered this thought. I could tell the same one had occurred to her because both of us were a bit distrac__ted as we kissed. Emma moved her hands to mine and we linked fingers._

_Eventually we went inside, the temperature was dropping so after helping each other dry off I leant Emma underwear, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. We both huddled together in a blanket o__n the sofa drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie before accidently falling asleep, admittedly I fell asleep first so Emma may not have accidently fallen asleep, either way we both ended up asleep on the sofa, curled together and wrapped in a blanket __by a fire, which Emma had lit in an attempt at being romantic as opposed to the fact that we actually needed it's warmth, despite the drop in temperature that accompanied the rainstorm it was still relatively mild.)_


	11. Messing with MM

**A/N: Thanks to Elleon Stormwrath for sending me prompts, for everyone else feel free to send me your own ones :) X**

In the end I went home before the school trip got back, deciding it might blow our cover if Henry saw me in the morning before I returned from visiting my "friend", besides which it was a tiring week, although last night had been nice, cuddled up in bed together.

Regina and I had hatched a plan to exact our revenge on Snow and I couldn't wait to see the results.

A few days later I was driving Mary-Margaret to a dentist appointment, I waited in the car, flipping through my diary and purposefully waiting until Mary-Margaret had seen me before hastily shoving it in the glove box, making sure she knew where it was.

At the apartment I slung my keys carelessly on the table and went to my room, I then climbed out the window and darted my way in stealth mode over to a hire car Regina was sitting in. Then the watch began.

The door to the apartment opens and Snow steps out, throwing a cautious look over her shoulder before making her way to my bug. She slides into the passenger side and opens the glove box. She barely glances around before opening my diary so she doesn't notice Regina and I sat in the parked car, even though Regina is using binoculars to get a close up view of Snows expression whereas I had purposefully parked my car in view of a security camera that as sheriff I could gain access to.

Snow flicks through the pages hurriedly, trying to find where she left of. Regina and I both laugh as Snow looks shocked, stunned, on-the-verge-of-collapsing, horrified, devastated and angry all at the same time but the predominant expression that wins out is one of utter disbelief. I think we can safely assume she's just spotted Regina's handwriting; it's quite distinctive and cursive and generally screams of being well educated, mine isn't quite up to that standard. Not to mention all the sick notes, absent notes, PE excuses and general complaints she's probably received from Regina in her role as mother, will help her immediately recognise who wrote in my diary.

Snow looks like she wants to stop reading but can't, and that's probably true, I for one find it hard to put down once I've started reading it. And then she gets to the best part, where Regina proclaims her feelings for me on paper. I had read what Regina had written over her shoulder and had asked her if she really meant it or was she just exaggerating for Snows benefit but she had replied "No, Emma I really mean it. At first it was all about using you for my own pleasure although I must admit I was a tiny bit attracted to you but now… I love you Emma Swan." That had lead to the sweetest kiss of my life, and then mind-blowing sex.

Snows eyes open even wider, I didn't know it was possible but apparently it is. She worries her lip and her eyes keep tracing over the same few lines, trying to take in their meaning, an alternative meaning that she's sure there must be but isn't. Regina and I chuckle as Snow closes the diary and replaces it in the glove box and guiltily sneaks out of the car, frowning as she tries to work out her next move.

Regina and I sit in the car and laugh loudly; unfortunately I have to cut my laughter off to get back inside without my absence being noted. I lean into Regina and give her a quick peck on the check as she's still laughing; it's nice to know she's enjoying her revenge.

I dart across the road and haul myself back through my window. Smoothing out my clothes I take a deep breath and wipe my face of all emotions before walking into the kitchen.

Mary-Margaret has her head bowed over the oven and is furiously trying not to look any where near me, I note that while my mother has attempted to replace my keys in the exact same place as before they're slightly off. I hold back the smirk on my face. Now all I have to do is wait for her to broach the subject, in the mean time I'm sure I can come up with plenty of ways to make her uncomfortable…


	12. Stroke my heart

**A/N: Sorry, I know I'm such a bad writer and haven't uploaded in ages and there really has been no excuse as I have been doing absolutely nothing for ages. However I can promise that for July 20****th**** 2013 I will have up another Swan Queen fic, a Red Beauty fic, a Thalabeth fic from Percy Jackson and a Hermione/Pansy fic from Harry Potter for the International day of femslash. **

**This is just a short one as I realised that there's not much of a storyline to this and there's only so much smut I can write without repeating myself, so yeah, a plotline may emerge in this soon if one present itself to me (as in more than just winding up Snow/MM) Thanks to all my followers/favouriters/reviewers/readers, eternally grateful to all of you **** X**

I thought that the most intimate feeling we had was when we were lying outside in that downpour, when we each confessed our love, but it was nothing to how I feel now. Lying on Regina's bed, Regina standing at the foot of the bed. My eyes never move from her as she stares at the object in her hand, enraptured by the object she is caressing and murmuring to. I can hear every single word because the object in her hand is my pulsating heart.

"I love you." She whispers and gently strokes one finger down the length of my heart. My breath catches and I can feel her touch all over my body, the way she's lovingly attending my heart is present in every single cell of my body. Nothing can compare to the feeling of intimateness, of love, of trust and pleasure.

Except for the last one, I'm soon proved wrong about pleasure as she lightly rakes her finger nails along my heart, I gasp at the sudden pain but then it's soothed by light kisses fluttered against my heart and consequentially all through my body. Regina keeps stroking my heart and pleasure shoots through me mixed with pain whenever she scratches. It's exquisite. The power builds in my abdomen, coils through my toes, intensifying with every touch, every light breath that Regina allow to hit my heart.

Regina glances up at me from my heart, our eyes meet and she smirks in the most sexual manner possible before bringing my heart to her lips and whispering against it. My ears can't ear what she says but I know what she's said and it reverberates through my very being.

"Come for me." Suddenly I pushed over the edge, writhing in the sheets as shockwaves pulse through me while Regina stands and watches from the end of the bed, enchanted by the sight.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I know I told you Miss Swan that I would endeavour to make your dreams a reality…"

I turn around from the table to see Regina reading my latest entry (forward-slash fantasy) in my diary and nod at her to continue her trail of thought.

"But I think that removing your heart from your ever so lovely chest might be taking things a bit too far dear."

"Yes." I sigh with a resigned defeat. "I figured as much but just imagine what the idea will do to Snow." A wicked grin plasters itself onto Regina's features as she leans down to kiss me before pulling out her mobile to once again watch the video I made of Snow reading my diary (or alternatively "porn book" as I heard her tell David, who, bless him, is burying his head in the sand about the whole thing.)


	13. Magic

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, this time I will make excuses of holiday, illness, having my parents and younger sister hanging around, writing my original stuff and my light-sensitivity which can make using a laptop hard at times (even with it all set up the right way) Anyways I've been planning this chapter for a while and I hope that it will not disappoint. X**

[Emma I need to discus something with you] I receive the text as I throw a dart at the board in the station; I immediately tap out a response.

[I'll be at your office in 5] I grab my red jacket off the back of my chair but as I turn to leave another message comes through.

[No, meet me at my house.] I need no prompting and hop in my bug.

Regina opens the door as I raise my hand to knock, she smiles at me but there's something faltering in it. I frown to Regina's back as she leads me into the study. We sit facing each other on the identical couches. Regina pulls invisible creases out of her skirt and blouse, runs fingers through her hair. I realise that she's nervous. It's kinda endearing but at the same time it puts me on edge, I mean this is the mighty, walls-so-high-you-can't-see-the-sun Regina Mills, Evil queen and Mayor of Storybrooke, she does not do nervous. This means it has to be something big, scratch that, something massive, to have her acting on her nervousness.

I switch seats so I'm sitting next to her, I clasp one of her restless hands in her lap and wait until she looks at me with round eyes.

"So…You gonna tell me what's up?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." It comes out in short bursts; this again makes me feel uneasy. Regina always knows what she's saying and every implication of her words. "While you were away I went to see the cricket, Hopper, because I promised Henry that I would be better, that I wouldn't use magic." I'm not sure where this narrative is going but I nod encouragingly glad that some of Regina's confidence has crept back into her speech. "But then when we knew about Cora I went along with Gold's plan because I was terrified. And then Henry begged me to do something, anything, everything to bring you and Miss Blanchard back." I nod again. "Magic itself isn't good or bad, it's the intentions of the wielders that make it so. I won't apologise for using it, not when it brought you back."

"No one expects you to."

"Perhaps. None the less they expect me to boycott magic unless they need it, but if magic is neutral then surely it doesn't matter whether I use it, so long as my intentions are…" Regina pauses in search of a word.

"Good?" I cautiously suggest.

"No, what I currently have in mind probably shouldn't be labelled good, or nice." An amused smirk graces Regina's lips, with a slight hint of dark suggestiveness that causes me to shudder as I try to decipher what she has in mind. When enough time has passed to make it apparent that she wasn't going to elaborate on her sentence I asked what it was exactly that she had in mind. My voice came out a little husky and perhaps a little more breathlessly than usual.

"Do you trust me?" Regina asks seriously, I meet her eyes and reply just as seriously "I trust you Regina, with my life, our son, with not killing my family. I trust you with all of my heart, soul, mind, all of my being."

"That was perhaps slightly over done Miss Swan."

"Yeah, I just figured that I'd make sure to cover everything so we can hurry up and jump each other." I grinned at her as she frowned.

"If you think that that is all this is about…"

"Well isn't it?" I ask in a low voice leaning close against her to make sure my breath will tickle her neck. Regina quickly turns her head and our lips meet in a ferocious kiss, Regina slides her weight on to me and growls out the word bed. I attempt to get up but before I can manage that a purple cloud appears, when it recedes we are both in Regina's bed, limbs entangled.

I break the kiss and raise and eyebrow at her. "You said you wanted us to hurry up." She replies, sliding my tank top over my head.

"Hey, I'm not objecting." I grab Regina's hips and pull her down onto me.

"Good because you don't know what I've got planned yet."

"Oh, and what's that?" Regina doesn't answer my question; instead she gets up and saunters over to the door. The lock clicks and she carefully places the key on the chest of draws, I did mean that I completely trust her but at the same time I appreciate the effort Regina goes to to make sure I don't feel trapped. She turns to face me, hands on hips, looking down at me as I lie on the bed.

"How do you feel about blacking out?" Regina's tone is conversational and it takes me by surprise.

"What? After sex? Can't say I've ever been in that position."

"So if I told you I could make you black out after one orgasm?"

"I'd laugh and tell you it's not gonna happen."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"One that I'm more than willing to let you attempt." I smile cheekily at her but she just smirks knowingly back. Regina walks back over to the bed and then pauses.

"You trust me? Even with this?" Purple fog dances over her fingers, I nod, watching it entranced. I spread my legs as Regina crawls onto the bed, kneeling between them, leaning down to softly kiss me whilst running her purple encompassed hand over my midriff. I feel a slight buzz as her magic seeps into me. I don't know what she's doing but I don't really care as she lightly nibbles my lower lip. I moan softly, she breaks away and looks at me with dark eyes. "You will only be able to come when I allow you to. I will make you squirm and beg for release. You will be at the brink for so long you will think that you are going to go insane." All I can do is nod.

I hardly know what Regina is doing to me. I'm aware of quick snatches of comments thrown my way, demands, suggestions, promises, appreciative comments. I don't know how long I've been feeling so intense, long enough for Regina to come several times from her various ministrations, considering she hasn't got this magical orgasm barrier. I alternate between having my eyes closed and watching Regina, she's breathing hard, laboured breathing, sweat glistening on her skin and hair mused. She looks perfect.

I beg for release, I moan constantly, I tell her not to stop and I beg some more. Finally Regina looks me deep in the eyes and whispers in a husky voice (I'm not sure if it's husky from arousal, shouting and screaming or a mixture of the two) and says "Come for me Emma. Come." The command is forceful and I feel a thrill at knowing that Regina completely controls me at this moment. I let go, my body violently shakes, I hear Regina cry out as she too climaxes. Then I black out.


	14. Public?

**A/N:**** I would like to apologise for the error in the last chapter as it clashed with something I had written in chapter 4, when I said Emma hadn't blacked out before. Because I'm lazy I'm not going to change it but please accept that in chapter 3/4 Emma did not in fact pass out. Enjoy X**

I walk into Granny's and order my usual hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon. When Ruby delivers my order she sits down opposite me.

"Spill." She states in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Spill what?"

"The fact that you're getting laid." Ruby smirks triumphantly at my startled expression. "Don't even try to deny it, you come in here less and Snow's been telling me about all the late shifts you've been pulling, and nobody can be pulling that many late shifts and still look as awake as you."

"Well what else do you think I've been doing? And who with?"

"That's what I'm asking you Emma."

"Well I've got nothing to spill."

"Nothing to spill or not willing to spill." I shrug in response. Ruby decides to change the subject. "So, you seeing much of Henry?"

"Yeah, I see him a fair bit, when he's not off with his friends."

"He was in here the other day, said you kept coming around for dinner."

"Yeah, Regina and I are trying to get along for him."

"You also tuck him in at night, which must be really hard to do with all the late shifts you're pulling." A blush creeps onto my face which I try to hide by taking a sip of my coco. "If I didn't know better I'd say that between that, Snow's refusal to talk about the Queen and the fact that you smell like her, I'd say you were getting action with the Mayor, and not just once either." Ruby's smirk widened as my blush deepened.

"RUBY!" Granny called from the kitchen. Ruby huffed and got up, but not before giving me a look that told me that she would work this out and get all the details if it was the last thing she did.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

[Dinner?]

[Yeah, we need to talk Regina. Ruby pretty much knows.]

[What do you want me to do? Go public?] I didn't respond to the text which I knew was written sarcastically.

[Wait, you want to go public Emma?!]

[Maybe]

[What about the backlash? Nobodies going to be happy with their saviour dating the evil queen]

[I just don't want to hide anymore. Besides, then people might trust you enough to use magic to, I dunno, rescue kittens from trees]

[I'd much rather supervise you rescuing the cat ;)]

[Stop trying to change the subject]

[Ok dear, we'll talk about it over dinner]

[With Henry?!]

[He's going to be affected by whatever decision we make, it's only fair he has some input]

It turns out that input was "Yeah, awesome! Tell everyone so we can finally go on some family outings!" With that settled we had a pleasant family meal. I was growing more accustomed to these 'family' meals, I was growing more accustomed to having a family, and I felt nice, really nice.


End file.
